I'll Never Let Go
by Kags14
Summary: Kagome and her friends were on their senior graduation trip to London, when Kagome literally falls on London's prince, Inuyasha. It's better than it sounds. REALLY! Pairings: IK SR SM AK AB MT
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I'm back with a new story. I will finish the other one but I don't feel like it right now. I'm kindof having writers block. Please enjoy this story.

Prologue: Once Upon a time...

_"Mama! Mama!"_

_"Mommy's in here Kai!" A little boy of the age 2 ran to here he heard his mothers voice come from. He had silver hair tha ended at the middle of his back. His eyes were a bright amber color and he sported two silver doggy ears ontop of his head. He had small baby fangs and small, yet sharp, claws. He ran on his waddly 2 year old feet as he made it to his mother. "Mama!" He said as he ran to her. His mother stooped down and picked him up. "Hey there baby boy. You have fun at school?" He shook his head yes but his mother could tell that something was wrong. "What's the matter baby?"_

_"Eople at my hool say that I'm stuid becus I don't know how you and daddy met." (People at my school say tha I'm stupid because I don't know how you and daddy met)_

_"What?" He shook his head yeah. "And they say I'm stuid becus I don't know how I was barn." His mother laughed. "You mean born baby, not barn." His mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as he understood what his mom said, but yet not really. "Hey baby boy?" He looked up, "You want to hear a story that will cheer you up?" He shook his head yeah. His mother moved back to the head of the bed and rested her back against the head board. "Okay, Once Upon..."_

_"Kagome!" Kagome and her son both turned in time to see Ashley, Kagome's sister, run into the room. "What is it Ashley?"_

_"What you up to?"_

_Kagome sweat dropped. "What?"_

_"Mommy bout to tell me a stoy." Kai spoke up. Ashley laughed at her nephew. "I bet I can tell a better story than your mom."_

_"Really?" Ashley shook her head. "Once Upon..."_

_"Yo, Kagome! Ashley!" All three of them turn to the door to see Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Margaret. "What you guys up to?"_

_"I was about to tell Kai a story, up until Ashley interrupted me."_

_"What are you talking about. Kai wanted to hear a story from me." After that Kagome and Ashley started arguing back and forth. Until Rin interrupted them. "Now, now you guys. Obviously, Kai wants to hear a story from me."_

_"Nuh huh!" all six of them said. They all started arguing until Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" Everyone got quiet._

_"Now we will all tell him a story. A story that we all know."_

_"What story do we all know that we can tell him?" Sango asked._

_"The one when we went to London and all the way up to the present time. That's what he wants to know about anyway."_

_"Why?" Rin asked._

_"I'll tell you later."_

_"I'm I going to hear a stoy?" Kai asked._

_"Yes sweetie." Kagome looked up at her friends. "Ready girls?"_

_"Ready!"_

_"Okay." They all took a breath and then spoke at the same time. "Once Upon a time..."_


	2. London, here we come!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.

If I owned Inuyasha. Man, he wouldn't leave the house 4 nothing. He'd be in my room 24/7 ::starts daydreaming:: Oh! Go ahead and read the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: London, Here We Come!**

"Oh man! I'm late, I'm late!" said an 18 year old girl. She had hazel eyes with a hint of green in them, brown hair with light brown and blonde streaks, claws, fangs, and doggy ears on the top of her head, the same color as her hair. She wore a long red strapless dress with matching red heels, which was all covered by her graduation gown. She ran with all her might, trying to get to the football field of her school, where class of '08 was about to graduate. She made it just in time for her head to be chewed off. "Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Mr. Gloomy came stomping towards her. "You almost ruined the graduation. We have all been waiting for you. What I don't understand is how you are late and your sister isn't?" Kagome looked up towards the front to see her sister Ashley. She wore a black dress, that ended below her knees, and matching heels. Unlike Kagome, Ashley had long black hair with matching dog ears, brown eyes, claws, and fangs. Next to her were their friends, Ayame, Sango, Rin, and Margaret.

Ayame wore a green dress, with straps going around her neck. The left side of the dress ended above her knee and the right side ended at her ankle. She wore green heels, with the straps wrapping around her calf. She had long red hair pulled back into a bun, pointed ears, green eyes to match her dress, claws, and fangs. Her sister, Rin, wore an icy blue dress with matching shoes. Her brown hair ended just past her shoulders, and the tips of her hair were the same color as her dress. She had chocolate colored eyes, with human ears, teeth, and nails.

Sango wore a purple strapless dress with matching shoes, and a pendant around her neck. She had long brown hair, with light brown highlights. She had dark brown eyes and human ears, teeth, and nails. Her sister, Margaret, wore an orange dress, with the straps around her shoulders. She had on matching shoes, with a beautiful orange necklace. She had light brown hair, with matching eyes, human teeth, ears, and nails.

Kagome turned to the teacher that ws tapping his foot, waiting for her explanation. "My family left me at hom. I guess they thought I was here already."

"It's true Mr. Gloomy." said Ashley. "We thought she had left already when she wouldn't answer when we called her." Ashley finished off with a glare.

"You guys know that I can't hear anything with my headphones on."

"True. Oh so true." Ashley said.

"Well..." Mr. Gloomy started. "at least you're here. That's all that matters." Kagome smiled at Mr. Gloomy. It sounded like he cared.

Mr. Gloomy frowned and cleared his throat. "Now get in line, where you should be." Kagome's smile disappeared as Mr. Gloomy's appeared. Kagome walked infront of her sister and waited for the ceremony to begin.

**End of Ceremony**

"...And now I announce the class of 2008!" Everyone applauded as the graduates threw their caps up into the air.

"Free at last...well for the summer that is." Everyone laughed as they went to their families.

"Mom!" Kagome and Ashley said as they hugged her. She wore a beautiful red sun dress. "I'm so proud of you girls." Their mother said crying. Next to their mother was their 9 year old brother, Souta. He wore a white button down shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. Their father stood next to him. He wore the same outfit as Souta. Their father held in his arms their baby sister, Kimberley.

Kimberely squealed as Kagome tickled her stomach. "Hey there Kimberely." Kimberely cooed, her way in talking to Kagome. Ashley kissed Kimberely on the cheek as she went to go talk to her mother.

"Attention please! Attention please!" Everyone turned to the podium to see a 18 year old with too much make up, a tight pink dress that stopped just below her butt. She wore slut-heel shoes and lond swinging earrings.

"I hate her." Ashley whispered to Kagome, who shook her head yes.

"As a token to all the seniors graduating..." Everyone applauded. "...my father, Mr. Bloom, has brought us round trip tickets to London!" All the seniors screamed and started chanting her name. "Courtney! Courtney!" Well, everyone chantd except the 6 musketters. a.k.a Kagome, Ashley, Ayame, Sango, Rin, and Margaret.

" I may be happy but I'm not chanting her name." Everyone agreed with Rin. Courtney stepped off the stage and walked towards Kagome and her family. "Kagome! Ashley! Congratulation on graduating."

"You too." Courtney hugged them both and then turned to Mr. Higurashi. Kagome's eyes turned into slits, along with Ashley's, as they both smelt Courtney's arousal. Courtney watched as Mr. Higurashi's shirt moved across his muscular chest and toned abs. She looked further down but brought her head back up when she heard a growl. She looked to see Kagome and Ashley glaring.

Courtney never noticed Mr. Higurashi glaring at her as well. "I must go. See you tomorrow Kagome, Ashley." And away she went.

"I hate her." Ashley said.

"Lisewise." Kagome said glaring daggers into the back of her head.

As if sensing the tension in the air, Kimberely started crying. Their father bounced her in his arms as all of them went to meet up with the Williams family, whom had Ashley and Kagome's other little sister, Becky. Becky looked just like their mother except she wore a pink sun dress with white shoes. "Hey there Becky." 5 year old Becky came running into Kgome's leg, almost knocking her over.

"Hi Kagome!"

"Hey, what about me?" Ashley asked. Becky unattached herself from Kagome and ran to give Ashley a hug. "Hi Ashley."

"The ceremony was boring, wasn't it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I fell asleep and didn't know it until Margaret's mommy woke me up." Everyone laughed.

"I don't blame you. I was about to fall asleep myself." Ashley announced.

"What are you talking about almost? You _**did**_ fall asleep. The girls and I had to wake you up." Kagome said.

"Several times, I might add." Sango said.

"Shut up." Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the ceremony.

_**That night...**_

"Okay girls. Let's go over this one more time. Toothbrushes?"

"Check!" Ashley and Kagome said.

"Comb and brush?"

"Check"

"Lots of undergarments and bras?"

"Check"

"Phones charging?"

"Check"

"Socks? Shoes?"

"Check. Check."

"Toothpaste, floss, and mouthwash?"

"Check to all 3."

"20 different pairs of outfits?" The girls looked through their suitcases and counted. When they were done they replied. "Check"

"Shampoo? Conditioner?"

"Check"

"Video camera?"

"Check"

"Well, I think that's it. Is that it?"

"Yes mom."

"Go, now you girls get some rest. You both leave tomorrow. I can't believe it. My big babies are leaving me." Their mother started to cry.

"Dad!" Ashley yelled. "Come get mom! She's crying again!" They watched as their father carried their mother out of their room and into the master bedroom.

Kagome used the powers she inherited from her mother to close their bedroom door. "Wow! London! Can you believe it Kags?"

"Not really."

"Maybe we will meet some cute french boys."

"You are always talking about boys." All Ashley sis was laugh, as they turned off their lights and went to sleep.

_**At the airport...**_

"Rin! Ayame! Over here!" yelled Margaret, as the 6 musketters were united at the airport.

"Hey Sango! Margaret! Ashley! Kagome! Rin! Ayame!" They all turned turned to see Courtney coming towards them. The girls groaned, as they put smiles on their faces. "Hello Courtney."

"Here are your tickets." The girls took them and opened them up and gasped. "First class?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. My dad rented out the first class for all of us."

"Why didn't he just rent out a plane for us. That showoff." Sango mumbled under her breath.

"You said something?" Courtney asked.

"No. Just talking to myself." Sango said.

"Yeah. She does that sometimes." Rin added.

"Crazy" Courtney said as she turned and left to go sek out her followers.

"I'll show you crazy." Sango was starting to walk after Courtney, but she saw a boy coming out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Kagome." They turned to see Mike.

"That's our que to leave girls." Ashley said, as they moved to stand behind a wall to spy on their friend.

"Hi Mike." Kagome smiled as they started their small conversation.

A couple of feet away from them stood Courtney and her friends. "Look at her flirting with him Courtney. See and he told you that she was the one puttig the moves on him, not the other way around." Courtney's friend Michelle said.

"I know Higurashi was a slut, but I didn't know she was a man stealer as well." Courtney said, as she started walking towards them, about to put her plan into action. "Hello Kagome. Mike."

"Hello," the two of them said.

"So, what you talking about?"

"Stuff" Kagome replied.

"Stuff?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. Stuff."

"Oh. Did I tell you that you could talk about 'stuff' with my boyfriend?"

Kagome frowned. "I didn't know that I had to get permission to talk about stuff to your boyfriend."

"Look here Kagome. I can see from over there that you were flirting with my boyfriend."

"Hold on there. One, I wasn't flirting. Two. I don't even like Mike..."

"What!?!" Mike yelled.

"And three, f.y.i., you must not have 20/20 vision cause it was him that was doing the flirting, not me." Kagome smiled and turned to walk to her friends.

"Just served a bitch on a platter. Extra crispy." Sango said, as she hugged Kagome.

"She had it coming."

"**Attention please! Attention please! Flight 369, from Chicago, Illinois to London, Paris is now boarding.**"

"That's us." The girls turned around to see their mothers crying.

"Ma" They all groaned, as their mothers came and grabbed them into big hugs.

"Be safe and call when you get there." Mrs. Higurashi said. They all nodded as they started to board the plane. "Bye dad!" They all yelled.

"Bye!" was the reply they got back.

They went into first class and grabbed a seat near a window. They looked at their families waving goodbye. They waved goodbye, as the flight attendant told them what to do incase of an emergency and where everything is located.

As the plane took off, all that ran through every seniors head was, "London, here we come!"

Well, there is the first chapter. Inuyasha will either be in the next one or the third one. It all depends on if my brain wants him to show up that soon. R/R please. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm trying to get the next on by tonight. Wish me luck.


End file.
